


AFTER MATCH SURPRISE

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Joaquin put his big boy pants on and got talk to Kevin.





	AFTER MATCH SURPRISE

It’s been a few months since Joaquin had been back to Riverdale and the young Serpent hadn’t left the campsite more than five times. School had started again but Joaquin didn’t sign up. He thought about it, returning to school and attending Riverdale High with Toni, Sweet Pea and Fangs but that meant possibly crossing paths with Kevin in the halls and he couldn’t face Kevin after what he did.

So he spent his days by the river, guarding the campsite alongside his fellow Serpents. Now that the Ghoulies had claimed the majority of their territories, they had to watch their back closely.

As the weeks went by, Sweet Pea and Fangs became more and more worried about him. He looked thinner and not in a healthy way. He was quieter too and isolated himself a lot. His friends had a doubt Kevin was the center of Joaquin’s depression but neither of them dared bringing up the topic the touchy subject that was Kevin Keller.

Until Monday night.

“I think you should talk to Kevin.”

Panic flashed on Joaquin’s face. “I  _can’t_.”

“Why’s that?” Fangs asked.

They were sitting on one of the old couches on the campsite, talking about everything and nothing around a beer when Fangs dove into the one-who-shouldn’t-be-named subject. He, Toni and Sweet Pea had drawn straws and Fangs had been the lucky one to draw the short straw.

“He’s mad at me and he has a new boyfriend.”

Joaquin took a sip of his beer, obviously biter about the new boyfriend situation. While it hurt to see Kevin ben happy and love-y with someone else, he couldn’t  blame him. After all, Joaquin had told the Northsider he would  _never_  come back to Riverdale. It wouldn’t have been unfair to tell Kevin to wait for him in case he’d come back.

Fangs shrugged. “So what?”

“He’s in a relationship with someone, I can’t waltz into his life like a ghost from his past and ask to take me back.” Joaquin shook his head, scoffing. “And, he hates me.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you.”

On Thursday, Joaquin went to Kevin’s wrestling match and waited for him outside the door of the locker room after the match. It took a lot of convincing from Fangs but he got Joaquin to leave the campsite and go talk to Kevin.

Hood over his head and hands buried in his hoodie’s pocket, Joaquin stood nervously, bright eyes hopeful every time someone would open the door and come out.

Minutes passed and soon Joaquin realized it had been an hour since the match had ended yet Kevin still hadn’t come out. For a moment, he wondered if he had missed his exit but then, the door opened and Joaquin’s mouth was suddenly dry and his heart was pounding so hard in his chest it seems like it was in his ears, and he found himself holding his breath. Kevin froze and waited there for a moment, surprised.

The two teenagers stared at each other for a few seconds, unable to speak.

“Hey.” Out of all the things he could’ve said, ‘hey’, while appropriate to say greet people, was a bit too formal considering how they left off last fall.

“Joaquin.” Kevin’s voice was thick and you could feel the pain in it. He wasn’t expecting to see the Serpent ever again so it was a hell of a shock to come face to face with him after his wrestling match. “How long have you been back?”

Joaquin looked down, knowing Kevin wouldn’t take his answer too well. “The riots.”

Kevin’s eyes widen. The riots? Those happened  _months_  ago.

The brunet furrowed his eyebrows, adjusting his bag’s strap over his shoulder. “You said you were  _never_  coming back.”

“I know. But, I got a call from FP saying he needed my help to make Fangs disappear after he was accused of murder.”

Kevin almost scoffed. Of course FP was behind Joaquin’s return. The raven haired boy obeyed to his every wishes and commands.  He might be their King of whatever but that doesn’t mean Joaquin had to jeopardize his life for him - again.

“Midge,” Kevin informed.

“What?”

“The girl who died. Her name was Midge.”

The locker room door opened behind them, another wrestler leaving, and they paused. He patted Kevin on the shoulder, congratulating for putting that asshole Joffrey to the floor before leaving.  

“Can we talk?” Joaquin looked around. “In private,” he added, still not comfortable being out in public.

“I told Moose I’d be meeting him at Pop’s-”

Joaquin didn’t come all the way from the Serpent’s campsite to be brushed off by Kevin. He came here to talk to him so he  _will_  talk to him.

“It’ll take a few minutes. Please, Kev.” He looked up at Kevin trough his dark lashes and Kevin couldn’t say no to those pretty, pleading eyes.

A buzzing noise came from Kevin’s pocket. Kevin pulled it out and saw a text from Moose saying he had to reschedule because he was meeting with his RROTC buddies instead. He swallowed thickly and sighed. Moose was allowed to see  his friends, the rbunet didn’t have a problem with that. The things it, it wasn’t the first time Moose chose his RROTC buddies over him and although Kevin always say it’s fine, he was hurting inside.

“Okay.”

The two left Riverdale High in Kevin’s truck and went to Kevin’s house. His dad wasn’t home so no one would bother them, it was safe. Instead of heading up to Kevin’s bedroom, they sat in the living room.

The Keller’s couch was small so they were sitting very close to each other which made Joaquin more nervous. He had this whole speech planned but now, being so close to Kevin, all words seemed to have vanished from his mind and he didn’t know what to say.

Joaquin held his breath, apprehending what he was going to say, knowing it would bring up horrible memories. “I know what I did was fucked up but I got caught into it. I didn’t willingly participate cleaning up the murder. I had already seen the body on the floor, ditching FP would’ve costed me my jacket and the Serpents are the only family I have. When we found Mustang, I was terrified. FP was behind the bars and I was on my own. I didn’t know what to do. So I fled to save my ass.”

Pausing, the Serpent looked up at Kevin, trying to gauge his facial expression but the brunet’s face was difficult to decrypt.

“While I was away in San Junipero, there wasn’t a single day where I didn’t think about you. There wasn’t a day where I didn’t pick up the phone and almost called you. I dialled your number once and you picked up but, the second I heard your voice I hung up because I couldn’t do this to you. While it would’ve pacified my loneliness and warmed my heart to hear your voice, it would’ve caused you pain and I couldn’t do that to you. I caused you enough pain. I remember the hurt on your face when I got into the bus. I’ll remember that look for the rest of my life. I never wanted to hurt you, Kevin. I swear it wasn’t my intention.”   

While Joaquin was talking, Kevin had to look away in order to stay emotionless. Although he was mad at Joaquin, his heart was still weak for him. He hadn’t healed perfectly from their breakup, it would be  _so_ easy to fall back into the Serpent’s arms but Kevin had to resist the the charm of the snake.   

“When I first touched here my first thought was you. I wanted to go to your house and run back into your arms because I missed you so fucking much when I was away. But, I couldn’t. I had obligations elsewhere. Fangs is my best friend and he needed me. I had to control my impulses. Then, there was this big fight with the Ghoulies and the Serpents needed my help dealing with the aftermath and the fall down of the gang so I stayed.”

Minutes passed and Kevin was still quiet. He hadn’t said a words since they left the school and it was starting to kill Joaquin. “Now, you know everything. Love me. Or, hate me. But,  _please_ , say something.”     

“And, it never crossed your mind to tell me you were back,” Kevin said bitterly.

Guilt settled in the raven haired boy’s stomach and he looked down. “I saw you during the riots. When you and those Northsiders punctured the Serpents’s tires at the Wyrm. I almost went to you but I decided it was best for me to stay out of your life.”

Right now, Joaquin reminded him of Betty. He’ll admit that it dangerous and reckless to go into the woods at night when there was a killer on the loose but she had no right to go to his dad behind his back and tell him about the night cruising. He get that she was scared for his safety but he wasn’t a child who needed protection anymore.

“I’m perfectly capable of making my own decision, Joaquin.”

“That’s not what I said-” he defended but Kevin cut him off.

“Then why did you chose for me!” Kevin yelled in frustration, standing up from the couch. “So what if I get hurt in the way? I’ll pick up the pieces and deal with the consequences.”

His outburst took his ex boyfriend by surprise; he had never seen Kevin acting like that. The brunet closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths to compose himself and sat back down next to Joaquin.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to lash out at you,” Kevin apologized. “I understand that you were trying to save me from another heartbreak but have you ever thought that maybe being away from you was causing me pain too? I know it’s been months but I can’t forget about you, Joaquin. I don’t think I ever will.”

Then, Kevin moved his hand over Joaquin’s and the older boy was shook for a second. Joaquin glanced down at their hands, a small smile tugging at his lips as he flipped his hand over, lacing his fingers with Kevin’s. Was this Kevin’s way to say he accepted his apologies? Before he could say anything, Kevin squeezed Joaquin’s hand, clearing his doubts. 


End file.
